Electrical curetage and coagulation are well known in the art, as are instruments for applying vacuum and fluid pressure at the surgical site. It is known to utilize flexible tubes for suction and irrigation, together with valves for opening and closing the tubes. The use of such tubes and closing of flexible tubes by pinching or the like is disclosed, for example, in the commonly owned, application of Gentilia et al, Ser. No. 07/833,000, filed Feb. 10, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,083.
The prior art devices utilize foot pedals as well as digitally operated push buttons for controlling the various functions. However those devices do not provide the secure operation provided by the ingenious structure of the present invention, in assuring that neither suction nor irrigation can be applied to the surgical site at the same time as electrical curetage or coagulation is being carried out. Exemplary patents of interest are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,617,013; 4,696,669; 4,872,454; 5,000,754; 5,035,695; 5,071,418; 5,098,997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,430.